


Tristeza y Placer

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Relationships: Lan Xichen / Jin Guangyao
Kudos: 1





	1. Tristeza y placer

¡El líder de la secta Qinghe Nie ha muerto!

Como balde de agua fría la noticia llegó a Lan Xichen. No podía escuchar que más decía el mensajero, era como si estuviera rodeado de silencio. -Gracias por informarme, por favor retirate-, dijo el líder de la secta Lan con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, pero una vez que fue dejado a solas se derrumbo, y no pudo detener más las lágrimas. Sabia que la muerte de su hermano jurado era muy posible por la historia de su familia, pero nunca espero que sucediera tan pronto. Ni si quiera necesitaba leer la causa de muerte, el lo sabia.

Retomó su compostura y se preparó para partir. Informo a su hermano menor, pero no esperaba su compañia, Lan Zhan siempre guardo cierto resentimiento a Nie Mingjue, desde el asedio a Yiling, así que partió solo.

El camino fue triste, pero nadie lo preparó para su llegada a la secta Qunghe Nie. Jin Guangyao lo recibió, pero no tenía su usual sonrisa hasta que lo vió llegar, Lan Xichen también se forzó a sonreir, pero tras un corto tiempo ambos se rindieron de ello. El líder Lan quería ir con Nie Huaisang, a ofrecerle algunas palabras, pero Meng Yao lo detuvo. -Huaisang esta.. algo afectado... el cree que es su culpa, así que no ha salido de su habitación desde la muerte.-

-Entonces vayamos a donde te haz quedado estos días, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar-. Ambos caminaron hacia una choza donde solía quedarse cada vez que visitaba a Mingjue. Los dos se mantenian en silencio, hasta que se sentaron, y el menor se quebró.

-Ge, esto es mi culpa, no de Huaisang- Dijo mientras lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, tomando por sorpresa al Lan, que lo abrazó sin pensarlo, por mero impulso. Si bien eran hermanos jurados, no era común para ellos tener contacto físico comunmente, pero en este momento no parecía importar. -No merezco esto, es todo mi culpa, yo...- dijo el menor, pero fue interrumpido por el Xichen, -No lo es, no digas eso más-, y entonces lo besó.

¿Acaso estaba siendo muy egoista?, se pregunto Lan Xichen, no iba a mentir, muchas veces había pensado en acercarse más al otro, un cierto deseo nunca precisado lo acechaba, y ahora que porfin lo había logrado no era el momento adecuado, no debería hacer esto en este momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, que clase de persona hacia esto.

Entonces con la moral en los suelos, y pensando su disculpa, su beso fue correspondido, dejandolo atonito. Una vez sus labios se separaron vió unos ojos grandes y bellos, pero rojos y con lagrimas, suplicando de cierta forma, pero ocultando rapidamente. -Gege, no tienes que hacer esto por lástima, no es tu obligación hacerme sentir mejor...-.

-No lo hago-, respondió el Lan que lo beso de nueva a cuenta, en un beso prolongado. En este punto su autocontrol se perdió en un abismo. Suaves caricias aparecieron en los hombros del menor, apenas dejando aire para respirar. Guangyao solo se dejó llevar, dejando el mando completamente a su hermano jurado, su mente estaba confusa, un remolino de emociones, nunca pensó que llegarían a estar así.

El mayor fue avanzando más lentamente, despojando de la túnica superior al otro, al no ver oposición, realizó lo mismo con la propia. Sus caricias pronto toparon con una suave y blanca piel, que le estremecía de solo tocarla. Sin controlar sus impulsos, su virilidad se alzó sin miedo alguno, rosando con Meng Yao. -Yo... lo siento no pude evitarlo... tu ... tu esposa-. Guangyao lo silenció poniendo su dedo en sus labios, y dijo -No nos tocamos desde el día de la boda, ese asunto esta muerto, no dejes morir el presente, no pares en medio de todo- Dijo mientras tomó la mano de Xichen y la coloco sobre su miembro para que notara que también se encontraba erecto.

Revitalizado, sus caricias se volvieron más intensas, entonces, tomo al menor por la cintura y lo cargó, colocando su mano en sus gluteos, sosteniendolos fuermente. Ninguno de los dos sabía como proceder, pero como podía difererir demasiado a una relación normal, así que procedió a estimularlo, hasta que encontró un punto donde Guangyao gimió.

Una vez que supo el punto, cargo al otro y lo coloco en la cama, y lo siguió estimulando. -Por.. Porfavor... entra ya - Dijo Meng Yao sonrojado. Lan Xichen obedeció lo indicado y lo penetró. Fue dificil en un inicio, y el líder Jin, soltó lagrimas por el dolor, pero le dijo que cotinuara. Lentamente fue penetrando más profundo, entonces siguio la segunda estocada, donde localizó el punto exacto. La velocidad fue aumentando, y los gritos de placer borraron las lágrimas.

El líder Lan comenzó a marcar el cuerpo del otro, realmente no sabía si podría volverlo a tener así, era como si el karma le hubiera quitado algo muy importante a cambio de alcanzar todos sus sueños. La melancolía se mezclaba con el placer, hasta desaparecerla por completo en su punto máximo.

Lan Xichen se salió y eyaculó sobre el vientre del otro. Agotados física y emocionalmente ambos se acostaron uno al lado del otro. Meng Yao se acercó y abrazó al mayor y le dijio, -Gracias por siempre hacerme sentir mejor-. a lo que el lan respondió -Gracias por abrirme la puerta al cielo- mientras correspondió su abrazo, quedandose dormidos en la calidez del otro.


	2. Conciencia

La paz en el corazón de Jin Guangyao duro poco. Despertó en un calido abrazo, luego de una espléndida noche, en lo que debió ser uno de los peores dias.

Estando ahi, tan plácidamente no pudo evitar sentir un gran remordimiento por el que ya no estaba ahí más. La noche anterior ese sentimiento era igual de grande, por lo que quizo contar la verdad a Xichen sobre su participación en la muerte de si hermano jurado. Pero luego de lo sucedido , su resolución de decir la verdad se desvaneció.

¿Pero que mas podía hacer? No quería perder un hermano mas, mas ahora que esto habia pasado. El Lan no merecia algo asi, el era tan puro y bueno...

Luego de dudar decidió que era momento de huir. Fingie que bebió mucho o cualquier cosa, al fin el mentir era su especialidad. Pero justo cuando partia de la cama sigilosamente, una mano tomo si brazo y lo jalo de regreso.

-Porfavor no te vayas aun... - el corazón de MengYao se sumió profundamente sin poder negarse regreso al abrazo del otro. No no no, se repetia una y otra vez en la mente del lider Jin.

-No dejaré que tu me dejes también-, desde cuando habia sido tan directo el Lan es algo que no supo Guangyao, pero esas palabras lo calaron profundamente.

-Yo... Es lo mejor para ti que me vaya-  
-¿Porque?... Podemos estar en secreto..   
-No es por eso...   
-¿eñEs por tu esposa?   
-¡No no! No lo puedes comprender  
-¿Es porque asesinaste a Mingjue?

Los ojos de Guangyao se abrieron de par en par quedando pasmado al no esperar esa pregunta. - ¿Asi que es eso lo querías decirme anoche?- suspiro, realmente Guangyao era dificil de decifrar, incluso más que su hermano, pero el dia anterior tuvo una apertura donde todos sus sentimientos fluyeron. No tenia certeza de ello, pero su reacción ahora mismo se lo comprobó. Realmente hubiera deseado no poder leer su expresión.

-Si- respondió secamente Guangyao - Lo siento debo de irme, es mejor que no te involucres en ello.-

Se levantó, y ya no hubo mano que lo detuviera. Su corazon le dolió profundamente pero era lo mejor. Pero cuándo iba a alcanzar una puerta una espada le bloqueo el camino. Realmente pensó que esto terminaria con Lan Xichen llevandolo a ser ajusticiado como el hombre correcto que era. Pero no esperaba ser atacado, ¿Acaso el cariño se volvió odio en un segundo?.

Pero la estocada nunca llegó. - Meng Yao... No puedo aceptar lo que hiciste,... Pero tampoco te condenare por ello. Soy consciente de como él te trataba y ofendia aunque lo ocultaras. Y se que es posible que no haya sido ti intención y solo te sobrepaste... Yo me quedaré a tu lado, ¿Pero tu que harás?-

Guangyao tras un minuto que duró una eternidad volteó con lágrimas en sus ojos - Yo siempre estaré a tu lado si así aun lo deseas-.

El Lan fue corriendo hacia él y se fundieron en un abrazo. - No merezco esto- dijo el menor, - Tu mereces incluso más-


	3. ¿Futuro?

Lan Xichen no sabía como sentirse al respecto de toda la información, emociones y sentimientos que habían llegado a él esos dos días. Pero debía volver a Gusu para evitar preocupar a su tío, pero realmente no quería dejar al otro partir, el solo pensar que regresaria a su secta a lado de su esposa, a pesar de que le prometio que no había nada más entre ellos, lo molestaba demasiado.

¿Acaso estos era celos?, nunca había envidiado nada, nunca habia llamado algo suyo, pero ahora que lo deseaba hacer era imposible. ¿Que pasaria si todos se enteraran? sería un escandalo y seguro su tio se moriria del enojo. Estaba harto de todo, de seguir reglas interminablemente, queria realmente derrumbar ese tonto muro.

Sin soportarlo más pregunto a Meng Yao si lo podía acompañar a Gusu. Pero el otro también era un lider de secta, pero prometió encontrarse una semana despues.

El tiempo parecia una eternidad, incluso el Lan considero que quiza el otro uso eso como excusa para no estar cerca de él más. Pero tal y como prometió, Guangyao llegó en el anocher, le informaron que el líder Lan se encontraba en la librería, pero al llegar no lo encontró ahí, así qu entró a la zona secreta, donde efectivamente se encontraba.

-¿Que haces aqui metido en polvosos libros? bueno.. sería más raro que no estuvieses-, el mayor volteo con brillo en sus ojos al escuchar esa voz, -Si veniste-, el otro puso cara de indignacion y contesto -¿Porque no lo haría? te lo prometi-.

Sin más se avalanzó sobre el Lan y le planto un gran beso, dejandose llevar, olvidando donde estaban los besos no pararon y las caricias aumentaron. Lan Xichen cargo al otro y lo coloco en la mesilla tirando los escritos que ahí se encontraban. Normalmente hubiera estado preocupado si estos hubieran caido, pero estando con el Jin, su mente se nublaba por el placer, olvidando lo correcto y lo que no lo era.

En la mesilla fue desvistiendo al otro rapidamente, como si hubieran sido siglos desde su ultimo encuentro. Al ver su piel suave y limpia, sintio un extraño alivio, sientiendo que era solo suyo como deseaba. -Ge, vamos muy rapido...-dijo con la respiracion entre cortada.

-Estaba preparado-Saco de su túnica una pequeña botella con lubricante. -¿Quien demonios eres y donde esta Lan Xichen?- dijo Guangyao de forma burlona, pero la risa le duro poco, porque rapidamente se vio penetrado por dos dedos que comenzaron a jugar en su interior, haciendolo retorcerse de dolor y placer, penso que la segunda vez se acostumbraría, pero no era así. Incluso esta vez fue más complejo, porque el otro iba increiblemente veloz, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces sin aviso lo penetró, haciendo que MengYao emitiera un grito lacivo. Lentamente lo comenzó a penetrar, pero al mismo tiempo llenar al otro de marcas, buscando a toda costa que solo se mostrará así con el. MengYao intentaba no soltar gemidos, pero imposible ante un miembro tan grande rozando su zona más sensible. Entonces escucho la madera rechinar arriba, como si alguien entrara a la biblioteca. 

¿Quien demonios iba a la biblioteca en medio de la noche? Lo más probable es que fuera Wangji. A Jin Guangyao casi se le sale el corazon del susto, no podia dejar a nadie verlo en esta posicion, pero cuando intento moverse, el otro lo inmovilizó. Observo que atranco la entrada con su espada, y se acerco y dijo -Solo no hagas ruido, mientras le paso una ropa para que mordiera.

Entonces sin importarle los paso de arriba, continuo fornicandolo cada vez más rapido. Para Mengyao pareció una eternidad, intentando ahogar sus sonidos lacivos. Entonces la puertecilla se movio, y su alma por poco deja su cuerpo. .-¿Que deseas Wangji?, estoy muy ocupado, por favor, hablemos mañana- dijo Lan Xichen con completa tranquilidad. ¿Acaso esto no lo había dejado sin alineto un poco? -Mmn- fue lo único que se escuchó al otro lado y pasos saliendo de la biblioteca.

Lan Xichen aumento la velocidad, y finalmente logró venirse dejando al otro hecho un desastre. -Porfavor, que nunca vuelva a pasar eso-, dijo Guangyao, pero Lan Xichen respondió -Pero si no es aquí donde más podria ser.-.

Guangyao no supo que decir, en cualquier lado llamarian la atención, no tuvo más que aceptarlo, pero no sabía si su corazon soportaria tanta tensión constantemente.

\---

Mientras tanto, en la secta Qinghe Nie, Nie Huaisang confirmaba sus sopechas. El cuerpo de su hermano no se encontraba donde estaba su ataúd. El único que organizo esto fue Jin Guangyao, y cada vez tenia más sospecha que el tenia más que ver con la muerte de su hermano, porque podia jurar que no estaba muerto al momento de su desviación ki.


	4. Tiempo

El tiempo paso, y su relacion se fortaleció, Guangyao viajaba en cuanto podia a Gusu para disfrutar de la compañia del otro sin preocupaciones, y ante todo lo que pudiera pensarse evitaron el ojo publico por bastante tiempo.

En ocasiones iban de "caza nocturna", solo para ir juntos en una clase de cita. Era dificil, pero de alguna forma funcionaba, y como lideres de secta '¿Quien los cuestionaria?. Todo iba bien hasta que un día Wangji trajo a alguien a Gusu.

Habia algo definitivamente fuera de lugar, el se la pasaba de caza nocturna a otra, y su tiempo en Gusu se la pasaba encerrado, como en una clase de luto eterno, y ahora estaba ahí, con un joven que reconocia muy bien, aquel que acosaba a Guangyao. Habia algo mal.

Era bueno viendo a traves de los otros, y al verlo actuar sabia perfectamente que esa no era la misma persona. Pero el fu testigo de como su hermano sufria dia tras dia, ¿Quien era el para arruinar su felicidad?. Asi que lo dejo pasar y no lo mencionó a nadie.

Pronto fue la reunion en la torre koi, y todo se volvió un pandemonio, ¿Acaso hizo bien en no decir nada? Con Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji en la biblioteca secreta, definitivamente supo que no era una buena idea. Sin pensarlo fue a ver a su amado. Su corazon dolía como si presintiera que algo malo pasaría.

Llegó con Guangyao que estaba herido, sin decir más lo beso. El otro quería hablar pero sus palabras fueron amortiguadas en la boca del otro. -No quiero saber nada, solo te queiro a ti y lo sabes- Lo abrazó fuertemente, y sintió lagrimas tibias caer por su espalda. Hace mucho no lo veía así. Quiza desde la muerte de Mingjue.

Lo reconforto en su brazos. Lo besó en sus parpados como si quiesiera que su amor aliviará su alma. Ahora no había una esposa en la torre. Por primera vez podian estar juntos en aquel lugar. Lentamente lo recosto en la cama, con suaves besos.

Lo fue desvistiendo lentamente, asegurandose tocar cada rincon, como si quiesiera recordar cada parte para siempre. Tocando su tersa piel, se acercó a su entrada, el otro saco un frasco, y se lo dio, humedeciendo sus dedos, su labor se facilitó. Lo penetró porfundamente, lentamente, como si quisiera que durará ese momento por siempre. 

Lo hicieron hasta no poder mas y se fundieron en un abrazo como si temiesen que en cualquier momento fueran separados. 

-Mañana me ire. Debo irme- dijo MengYao sin atrever a verlo. -No volveré. Gracias por ...- continuo pero fue interrumpido - Yo ire contigo-, no es que Guangyao no esperara algo asi pero aun así esto lo hacia mas dificil para su corazon.

-No debes, porfavor, no quiero meterte en esto-

-No me te dejare ir así- dijo mientras lo abrazaba soltanto lagrimas. Tras meditarlo el otro respondió -Si algo sale mal, promete, no mirar por mi más. Solo así podría- dijo el de amarillo.

-¿Que dice...?

-PROMETELO

Si más, juntaron sus dedos, lo prometieron. En un abrazo que quisieran fuera eterno durmieron un día más, esperando que nunca acabara.


	5. Ilusiones que no son realidad

Ambos llegaron al templo, MengYao dijo que debía buscarlo algo, y lo esperara, varios hombres lo ayudaban en su busqueda, pero en ningun momento reveló su objetivo, ni si quiera a él. Cada momento se sentía más tenso. ¿Esto era lo correcto?, un fuerte presentimiento que todo iria mal lo llenaba, pero cada que lo veía y lo besaba sentía que era el único camino para él. El era su hogar.

El tiempo pasaba y empezó a escuchar ruidos, vio al joven Wuxian y supo que todo iría mal desde ahí. Fingió no tener su poder espiritual para mantener su promesa, pero si no fuera así, lo habría herido para que se alejara inemdiatamente de ahí.

Luego de su llegada todo se volvió un pandemonio. Estaba muy molesto, así que le hecho en cara su relacion con Wangji, solo para descubrir que no tenía ni idea enojandolo aún más. Luego más y más personas llegaban, su corazon latía más y más.

Sabía que era probable que no pudiera ver de nuevo a su amante luego de este día. Cuando fue herido por el gas al desenterar un ataud, casi no pudo controlarse e ir a sanarlo. ¿Porque prometió eso?, que caso había, no podia continuar viendolo caer en ese espiral de perdición.

Pero entonces todas las revelaciones llegaron, cada momento sabia otro oscuro secreto. ¿Acaso lo conocia?, años y años habian estado juntos y parecía que no hubiera sabido nada de él en este tiempo. Pero no lo sabia o no había querido darse cuenta.

Se sentía traicionado y triste, pero aun cuando lo vió perder su mano, su corazon le decía que corriera ayudarlo. Sin más lo enfrentó, pero su corazon decía que no lo hiciera.

Entonces el fatidico momento llegó, Nie Huaisang, dijo que lo atacaba por la espalda y apuñaló a Guangyao. Su corazon su hundió al sentirse traicionado, pero más aún cuando noto la mentira en los ojos del Nie.

Guangyao, se sintió profundamente herido, sabia que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero nunca lo habría herido. Pero ahora, incluso creyo más en ese mocoso que en él. ¿Que sentido tenía vivir cuando el que amas ya no confia en ti e incluso te lastima?.

Todo acabo. Y justo como comenzó, lo fue envuelto de tristeza. Lan Xichen no pudo evitar creer que la vida era muy injusta, ¿Porque su hermano podia tener una segunda oportunidad a cambio de la suya?. 

La tristeza la debió llevar en secreto lo cual era aún dificil, pero cada año, visitaba donde llacia enterrado a dejarle flores y tocar una bella canción que le gustaba. ¿Acaso podrian ser felices en otra vida?

Fin.


End file.
